Dorks
by Neon Pendulum
Summary: In which the team discovers their hacker is a Mathlete and their speedster is a Science Olympian.


Summary: In which the team discovers Robin's a Mathlete and Wally's a Science Olympian.  
>00000<br>"Hi guys," Megan cheerfully chirped as she floated into the team's living room at Mount Justice with Superboy at her side. Robin and Wally grunted in response and kept their eyes on the TV screen, both determined to beat the other. Aqualad and Artemis were more social and gave her a "Hello" and "Hey" respectively. 

"So I already checked with Batman and we don't have any missions next weekend. I was hoping that you'd like to come to a party on Saturday!" 

"A party? Seriously?" Artemis asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Megan countered, worried.

"No, it's just that I never thought you to be the party hosting type." Robin and Wally nodded in agreement, indicating that they were still listening, if only partially.

"Oh! Hello Megan! I forgot to mention, but my new Bumblebee cheer friends are hosting it! They said I could invite as many friends as I wanted, so I thought of you guys! Plus I really want to introduce you all to my cheer friends!" she smiled.

"A party? What do surface dwellers do at parties? I imagine the Atlantis version is not quite the same," Aqualad said. Megan piped up at that, eager to show off the information she had learned.

"On Earth TV a party is normally at someone's house when their parents aren't home. And they invite a lot of people and things can get out of control. Oh! They also dance to loud music, get drunk, make out, and have sex. Then everyone leaves and the person who hosted the party needs to clean up the house in a short amount of time and they get in trouble with their parents."

The detailed explanation received three fits of laughter from the humans of the team. 

"Not quite, Beautiful," Wally chuckled, before yelling loudly at Robin to stop using his ninja skills. 

"Definitely didn't get laid at the last one I went to," Robin snickered and returned to giving his friend a beating. Seeing that the duo wasn't going to elaborate, Artemis offered a more accurate description.

"First off, no sex, well, for people with sense. For the love of God, Megan, don't have sex. But there does tend to be loud music and alcohol. The circumstances you explained could happen, but not to anyone I know. I'm pretty sure the parents are the people who supply the alcohol most of the time at preppy popular parties. Megan, don't touch that stuff." She didn't want to find out what a drunk Martian was like.

"So are you coming or not?" Superboy, or Connor as he was now dubbed, asked.

"I'm game," said Artemis.

"I am intrigued by this land version of a party. I will gladly join you."

"How about you, Robin, Wally?" Megan asked. Wally groaned as his side of the screen showed a large "YOU LOSE" on it and he threw his controller at the Boy Wonder.

"You cheated, somehow, you cheated," he accused.

"No proof Kid Mouth," Robin easily countered.

"Ha! So you admit it!" Wally pointed an index finger at him.

"No confession here. And I didn't cheat."

"Umm...Robin, Wally?" Megan tentatively tried again, not eager to interrupt their squabble.

"Yes, Beautiful?" Wally automatically turned to her and gave her a grin. The others could tell Robin rolled his eyes behind his shades.

"Will either of you be available next Saturday for the party?" The duo looked at each other and promptly responded,

"Nope." Their response was surprising seeing that well, Wally definitely wouldn't miss out on flirting, food, or trying to impress Megan (even though the Martian was clearly taken).

"Sorry, but we have plans already," they shrugged. Artemis snorted,

"What plans could you two have? And don't say you're going on patrol or playing video games."

"We're not," Robin said.

"Then what's going on?" Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"I must admit, I too am curious," Kaldur said. Connor grunted and Megan nodded. Wally looked at Robin.

"Rob, I believe they wish for us to tell them. Do you think Daddybats would murder us?" The smaller boy shuddered.

"I think he would do much worse. He'd rip my Calculus textbook and your Chemistry textbook to shreds."

"Then we will have to sacrifice them, for the good of the team," Wally dramatically gestured to their confused teammates. "It's the only way to gain their trust."

"But, my Calculus book, my love..." Robin clutched his heart.

"It must be done."

"Very well, for the good of the team," Robin stopped his joking manner and simply told them, "Wally and I have competitions that day."

"In what?" was the unanimous answer.

"Well Robbie here's a Mathlete-"

"And Wally's a Science Olympian." It was silent for a moment before Artemis burst out laughing.

"Oh man, you two, you really are dorks!" Wally and Robin huffed a little.

"I believe the correct term is nerds or geeks," Robin corrected.

"Please don't degrade us to mere lame dorks. I would think our talking of science during the Red Tornado fiasco would up our reputation at least a little."

"I am confused, what is a Mathlete or a Science Olympian? Is it anything like the Greek Olympics?" Aqualad asked.

"A Mathlete is someone who is really skilled in math, like genius math. I saw the stuff he did for sixth grade, and over half the stuff I didn't know. At his school he's the co-captain and he's leading his school's team to victory!" Wally explained.

"And a Science Olympian is someone who's in Science Olympiad, a competition in a wide range of science subjects. Wally's going to Nationals in Forensics, Chem Lab, Microbe Mission, Astronomy, and Robot Arm. He's also the team captain in all of them. And no, it's not like the Greek Olympics," Robin said.

"Oh! That sounds really exciting! Good luck, you guys!" Megan exclaimed.

"It still sounds lame, missing a party for math and science," Artemis said.

"Meh, just have fun trying to protect three clueless people from the dangers of parties," Robin laughed. Artemis narrowed her eyes, damn, he was right. She wasn't sure what Kaldur knew about the land ways, Megan's perception of Earth from TV was really off, and Connor was a clone; she doubted the Genomorphs taught him what to do in these kinds of situations. Oh well, it'd still be fun. Maybe. Whatever, free chips.  
>00000 <p>

The next week whenever the team saw the duo they'd be spouting off facts, practicing equations, or in Wally's case, making sure his team's entry would work with no glitches.

"...so then one over n squared minus one is greater than one over n squared, right?"

"Dude, don't ask me!"

"Why isn't your robot going to the last candle?"

"I don't know! Damn, I need to find that line of code..." 

When Friday afternoon rolled around the two were gone, probably in their school's buses heading towards their competitions. It had felt empty without them there; the team had grown accustomed to hearing numbers and facts echoing through the large cavern that was Mount Justice. Saturday night came and went, going pretty well. Artemis protected them from the druggies that showed up, the beer, and they all had a good time, or at least Artemis thought they did.

"Hi Megan!" A girl with short black hair came up to the group and smiled.

"Wendy, hi!" Megan greeted.

"I'm so glad you could make it! So can you introduce me?"

"Hello Megan! Sure! Well you already know Connor, but this is Kaldur and Artemis."

"Hey!" she cheerfully said. "Megan, didn't you mention that there'd be like, two more or something? You're always talking about them, I thought I might get to meet Rob and Wally!" she pouted. "Not that it's not great to meet you two, though," she gave a grin to Artemis and Kaldur.

"Sorry, they couldn't make it! They had to go to some competitions. They're, what's the word, geeks?" she asked Artemis.

"Haha, I guess you could say that." Wendy nodded in understanding.  
>"Actually yeah, Marvin's at a Science Olympiad competition right now," she commented. "I hope he does well." The team couldn't help but feel a little bad; Marvin stood no chance against Wally. <p>

Robin and Wally entered the cave in the most cheerful of moods. No one had to ask, it was apparent that they and their teams had won.

"Who wants to celebrate?" Wally loudly asked.

"I brought Call of Duty and I'm betting Red Arrow's online," Robin said, trying to tempt them by waving the case around. They gave the boys grins and congratulations. However they settled for watching the duo yell at Red Arrow through the headsets and team up against the lone hero. Artemis shook her head and couldn't help but mutter,

"Dorks."  
>0000000<br>AN: Because Wally is totally not an idiot; he and Dick talk science. Can you tell which I'm more knowledgeable in, Mathletes or Science Olympiad? Sorry if the math info was wrong, I tried piecing it together from my brother who's technically in Math Club, but he has a mathlete shirt. I think mathlete is just a general term for math people, but oh well. And I tried to incorporate some Superboy dialogue there, but he really doesn't say much else except "Megan!" or outrage at Megan being hurt. Plus Kaldur's kinda just there to ask questions, haha. I'm bad at writing his character, he's too calm and sane compared to the others.  
>Don't own Young Justice obviously.<p> 


End file.
